


"Навеки твоя,"

by Szmaragd



Series: I just wanna tell you [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Love Letters, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Обещанная новая колония забирала альтеанцев безжалостно.Ромелла теряла в обещаниях лучшего мира не только семью.
Relationships: Romelle (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I just wanna tell you [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873897





	"Навеки твоя,"

Убегать из колонии ей пришлось с пустыми руками — времени не дали даже взять сменную кофту или хотя бы расческу. Паладин — Кит — торопился, сжимал крепко штурвал, постоянно встряхивал головой и бормотал там себе что-то.  
Ромелла и сама не особо тогда о кофтах и расческах задумывалась. Убежала в злости, забыв и фотографию родителей, и медальон Бандора, и запасные резинки, и дневник. Все оставила нетронутым, брошеным и ждущим: натянутая для сушки веревка, сухие цветы на шкафу, экран в спящем режиме.

Она собиралась вернуться.

В кармане кофты остались лишь полустершиеся строки письма.

«представь, как там будет хорошо! И много места, и света, и свободы! Мы будем»  
— Что читаешь?

Они остановились на залитой зеленоватыми лучами планете. Разбрелись кто куда. Пополняли запасы, разминались, разбирались со львами, болтали себе о чем-то. Ромелла помогла Пидж собрать какие-то интересные образцы почвы, выслушала полторы легенды Корана, перекинулась улыбками с Кролией и расспросила ее про Клинок — а потом села в тени Синей и достала старый кусок бумаги.  
Аллура подошла посреди второй целой еще строки.  
— Ничего такого. Просто письмо.  
— Вы писали на бумаге?  
— Иногда. Это было романтично. Мы так считали.  
— Вот как.

«величайший шанс! Я знаю, что ты думаешь, но мы же можем пожертвовать немногим, чтобы»

Немногим.  
Потому что сколько квинтэссенции может быть в одном альтеанском подростке? Даже если ее метки по цвету близки к королевским розовым.  
Ромелла не видела ее лица тогда — но представляла его себе так детально.

«не увидимся, но это так недолго! Уверена, скоро мы опять встретимся, надо»

Ромелла рада, что они не встретились.  
Что иссохшее лицо она только представляет.

«люблю тебя»  
И бледный рисунок в углу.

Мнется в пальцах Ромеллы.  
Аллура говорит, что пора улетать.

Синяя приветственно рычит им обеим, и Ромелла разжимает кулак.  
Убегая из колонии, она не взяла с собой ничего.


End file.
